Love and Hate
by Yup-123456789101112
Summary: Nothing brings people together more, than mutual hatred. ..Henry Rollins.. Chapter 2 up
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! Yes, I'm back again for round 2! Did you guys miss me? crickets chirping …Riiight, anywho…I've been toying with several ideas for AU fics, and I've been trying for quite a while to combine them all into one or two, so…yeah.

And for all you people out there who haven't read my first fic, Football…go read it now! Lol. Oh yeah, and I was just thinking about that, and I realized that the title doesn't really go with it. shrugs Oh well…it sounded good at the time. Plus, it was my first. I'd say I'm a little more experienced now. Lol coughYeahrightcough

Now remember, this is only the prologue, so…this is only like a teaser. You have to be patient and actually WAIT for the next chapter! I know, you're all probably like…"wait…what does that mean?"

But anyways…on with the fic!

* * *

**Love and Hate**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It's the year 2075, and the whole universe is in chaos. The Royal Empire--composed of three planets: Vegeta-sei, Emau-Omega, and Jameg 7--has been trying to persuade the last few planets, located in the outer rim, to join the Republic, in order to 'better the lives of all citizens'. To those that have refused, the Empire has assembled the Royal Army of the Republic, to 'persuade' them otherwise. This army is composed of only the most powerful beings in the universe: Saiya-jins.

The remaining planets have banded together and formed a rebellion, claiming that the Empire's control is cruel and unforgiving. They call themselves the Myriliis. Presently they have been trying to gain the alliances of other planets to aid them in their plight to free the remaining planets from the Empire's rule. The leader of this growing band of rebels is a very powerful woman who is known only as Ravenna the Temptress.

Word has it that Ravenna has sent a single woman, her apprentice, into the midst of the Saiya-jin army. This woman, it is said, is to bring the entire Empire to its knees.

Only a few days ago, a woman and her crew were captured on one of Vegeta-sei's moons. She was taken hostage and was made to work in the Science Department after her knowledge of technology was discovered, but was the King's concubine by night.

When it came time for Prince Vegeta's 21st birthday, she was given to him as a present from his father who, for some odd reason, could no longer have her, but couldn't bear to have her sent away.

Her identity has remained a secret to almost everyone, except a select few who know her only by Bulma.

He threw the large door open, waltzing into the large room in all his majesty, not bothering to think of the occupant inside. His gold tipped boots clicked on the floor with each stride as his royal blue cape flowed behind him. He held his head high, a smirk playing on his handsome face. His eyes showed a haughty pride as he surveyed the exquisite young woman standing on the terrace.

She whirled about with a start as her hand flew to her breast, a startled expression grazing her beautiful face. She smiled happily and rushed to him, as the mauve brocade fabric of her gown swished about her ankles. She lifted her arms about his broad shoulders as the miniature bells on her flowing sleeves tinkered softly.

She'd been on this horrible planet for months; trapped in a room with him for longer than she felt she could stand, but she'd done her duty well. He had no idea who she was or what she was, and she had no intention of letting him know any time in the near future.

His attitude was so uncanny at times, though; it perplexed her to no end. One minute he would be seconds away from killing her, and the next he would be dragging her to bed to be with him. Usually she would put up with it, give him what he wanted until he was satisfied, but at times she resisted, knowing this only fueled the flames of passion inside him. He was, after all, a Saiya-jin, and he couldn't resist her flirtatious manner.

It was a wonder, how Radditz and Dizon had planned everything. She was a passenger on a ship that was captured by a few troops from the Royal Army making rounds. She, along with the rest of the female crew, had been taken hostage, and she was eventually given to the King. Well, more like taken for the king. But that was all part of the plan.

She'd found that men were completely vulnerable when it came to beautiful women. She just had to play her cards right and she could have any man on his knees begging for mercy. The King, however, had been a bit more of a challenge. He had gotten rid of her before she could do what she had intended to do, but it was only a matter of time before her task was complete.

He wasn't as dim-witted as most people thought he was. He saw where she was leading him and terminated the problem as best he could…or so he thought. Unknowingly, he had been ensnared by her enchantment, and--unable to allow her to manipulate him, but unwilling to have her killed--he did the worst thing he could do.

She had been almost positive that he would have her sent away, but no…she was completely in control: just where she liked to be.

* * *

She gazed up at him lovingly, pulling his head down to kiss him fiercely.

"I missed you," she breathed between kisses.

He moaned against her lips and hugged her waist, smirking against her lips.

"I bet you did."

"How was your trip?"

He held her tighter as he steered her toward the King size canopy bed. "Shut up, woman," he commanded.

She smiled as he lay her down on the bed, crawling over her as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

She closed her eyes and grasped his shoulders, arching her back as a small moan managed to escape her lips.

They were interrupted when all at once, the door was unceremoniously thrown open as a tall saiya-jin soldier entered the large room. With a large helmet under one arm, he bent down on one knee, placing his fist over his chest as he saluted the prince before rising and stepping forward.

"My humblest apologies, Price Vegeta," he said deeply, completely unfazed by the scene before him, "But the your father insists on your attendance at the King's Council Meeting right away."

"Tell him I'm busy, Dizon," Vegeta snapped.

"He wishes you right away, sir."

He growled. "Don't move, woman," he whispered, "I'll be back." He rolled off of her and stood up as he heard her laugh.

She propped herself up on her elbow, "I don't know if I'll be here when you get back," she said coyly.

He smirked, "You'll be here, I'm sure of that." And with that he disappeared.

Dizon stood, silent for a moment before dropping the helmet and moving toward her. She smiled and slid her arms about his neck and gently rested her head on his chest.

"You know I hate to see you with him, Bulma." She could feel his deep, baritone voice resonating from deep within his throat.

She sighed, "I know."

"He doesn't deserve a woman such as you--" He was starting to get upset by the way his voice lowered an octave. She had to calm him down before his temper got the best of him.

"--Dizon!" She said sharply. "Stop talking such foolishness before someone hears you!" She paused before adding, "I'd of thought you'd be used to it by now…"

He sniffed, "A man never gets used to the sight of the woman he loves with another man."

"Dizon…what can I do?" She gazed up at him with sadness evident in her clear, blue eyes.

He was quite for a long moment before he grudgingly replied. "Nothing…at the moment."

She nodded and pulled away from him. "You should go…before someone comes."

He nodded, kissed her softly on the lips, retrieved his helmet from the floor and was gone. She sighed, gazing longingly after him for a moment before moving to the large mirror dresser in the corner.

She sat in the comfortable chair for a long while, just staring at her reflection, then, finally snapping to her senses, she picked up a small bottle of imported perfume and sprayed a small amount on her person.

She had learned long ago about the saiya-jins' senses were very much superior to her own. Because of this, she had to learn how to cover up the smell of another body, and perfume, she'd found, was the best way to do this.

The scent of another male was even worse to a saiya-jin male. She'd found this out the first time she'd been even close to Dizon and then with Vegeta. Yes, she'd received quite a punishment that night. Funny, how 'punishment' for her always turned out to be enjoyable for Vegeta.

But Dizon was nothing like Vegeta. In fact, Dizon was everything Vegeta was and then some. He was fairly wealthy, extremely handsome, strong and masculine, very passionate, and in-tune with himself, and he knew how to treat a woman. He knew when to buy her something and when to just hold her and tell her he loved her. He knew what a woman liked.

Vegeta also knew what a woman liked, but in a different sense. He knew that a woman couldn't resist his powerful body, or his sexual influence on a woman's mind, but…he was nothing like Dizon, though they both had a temper that would make some people run for their lives.

One thing Dizon would do that Vegeta simply wouldn't dream of--he would sacrifice something, anything, to make someone else happy. He would put himself aside so that another person could step up. Vegeta didn't even have the slightest

She sighed and picked herself up from the chair, running a brush through her long, azure hair before leaving the room; she was due to meet a very important contact in the Science and Technology Department in 10 minutes, and she simply could not miss this appointment. It simply wouldn't do.

* * *

Tadaa! So wat did you think? Good, bad, both, neither, in between? Let me know. No really…I do want to know what you think…I'm serious! Review review review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wassup guys? I'm back for round twooooo! Oh yaaa! Ahem. So anywayz… yeah. Thanks for the reviews guys!

Vegetafanic1: Tankies! Lol. You have nooooo idea how long it took me to write that chapter. No really…you don't.

_Na'Janay: Lol. Thanks! I know you can't see my face right now but I am smiling! I swear I'm smiling. Ask Bob (my imaginary cat)…See…Bob said I'm smiling. _

_Sensation0023: Heeeeyyy! What's up? I finally updated! Yay me! lol. Thanks for the review!_

_Mustant07: Thank you very much. I appreciate the review. I'll try to update soon…really I will._

_Coachzgrl19: Thanks! You rock too! Lol thanks for the review._

_Clouded Ocean: Thank you so much! I'll try to update sooner next time. _

Oh, and for all of you readers out there, have any questions, comments, ideas and/or concerns? REVIEW! And feel free to email me. My addresses are on my bio.

* * *

**Love and Hate**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The long oak table shook violently as the large man slammed his fist down with a force powerful enough to split the expensive piece of furniture in half. 

"We _must_ stop this rebellion _now_!"

There were murmurs of agreement from the other men gathered around the table.

King Vegeta sighed, "Yes, we know that, Miraubi, but the problem is _how_?"

Miraubi was the king of the planet Emau-Omega, one of the three largest and most powerful planets in the universe. He was a large creature, with rough, grayish colored skin and pale eyes. His grandfather, Miroahed, had actually created the King's Council, and the Royal Empire, and he made sure to remind the others of this often. He was often haughty and had more brawn than brains, but his army was needed, so his behavior was put up with.

"We need to find them before we can do anything." All eyes turned to the far corner of the room where a very relaxed-looking Radditz was reclining in the comfortable chair. Radditz was, and had been, Prince Vegeta's advisor and best friend since childhood, thus granting him special privileges, such as being in attendance at the King's Council meetings.

Miraubi nodded, "Yes! That's exactly what we need to do! I say we find the little bastards and blow their heads off!"

His son, Jamori, placed a hand on his father's shoulder, trying to calm him. Jamori was quiet and cunning, though he had always envied Prince Vegeta's masculine aura and constant female companionship. The two had somehow formulated a sort of dislike for each other.

"Alright, Miraubi, that's quite enough," King Vegeta gave Miraubi a stern look before addressing the other 16 members of the council. "The question at hand is how to find the Myrilii-jins."

"Well…they have to be somewhere near the outer rim, so if we had some sort of exploring probe, we could find them in a matter of days." This time it was Laodoi, advisor to Tofndu, the king of Jameg 7.

"Excellent! Now…where can we get this probe?" Miraubi questioned.

"Have the woman build it." It was the first time Prince Vegeta had spoken, and his deep, commanding voice startled a few of the council members.

"The woman?" Jamori questioned with a glint of scorn in his eye.

"The head of our Science and Technology Department." King Vegeta spoke quickly. "I'm sure she will be fully capable of constructing your probe in a matter of weeks."

"She?" Laodoi questioned, glancing at the scowling Prince Vegeta.

"Yes, she is quite skilled," King Vegeta replied.

"Well, have this woman make our probes and report back to the council," Miraubi commanded.

"I will make sure my son does that. Thank you gentlemen, you are dismissed for the present," King Vegeta stated before rising and exiting the room out a side door. Everyone else rose and left through another door.

* * *

Jamori stomped over to Prince Vegeta and crossed his arms, trying to mimic the older man's stance. Vegeta was considerably taller, and more muscular than Jamori, which only served to embarrass and enrage the youth all the more. 

"So, Vegeta…you know this science woman?" he questioned.

"I suppose you could say that," Vegeta smirked.

Jamori studied his face a moment, "Is that so? Because I would like to meet her, maybe to discuss with her some ideas about this probe."

Vegeta shrugged, "Whatever." He then turned on his heel and marched down the hallway with the young man in tow.

* * *

"Hey B! I can't get these transfusers to work!" 

Bulma glared at the intercom and pulled off her goggles with a sigh. "Leena, I told you, you can't hold them, you have to set them on the desk before you hook them up."

There was a slight pause before Leena's voice came back, "Ooooohhh! Okay. Thanks B!"

Leena was really a bright girl, but she'd spent most of her common sense at the candy store. It confused Bulma to no end how dumb a smart person could be.

After a few minutes the intercom beeped once more. Leena again. "B, there's two gentleman here to see you."

"I wonder who that could be…" she mumbled to herself. "Ok, give me a minute then send them in, Leena."

She placed a few things inside a drawer under the large desk and quickly cleaned off the counter, throwing her tools and goggles into another drawer. She had time to pull the hair tie out of her hair, run her fingers through her long hair a few times, and glance in the mirror before the large mechanical door slid open with a hiss.

She whirled around and a smile appeared on her face as she leaned back against the counter. "Couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

He smirked and walked up to her, grabbing her by the waist as he looked her over and kissed her softly on the lips. "You need to cover your ass, woman," he whispered to her.

She laughed, glancing down at the short skirt and small top. "Hey, can I help it that I like to be comfortable when I work? Besides, why would _you_ care what I wear…unless--"

He snorted, "--Don't even finish that sentence."

Jamori glanced around the large white room, trying to occupy himself whilst the couple did…whatever it was they were doing. The room reminded him of a hospital room. Everything in it was white. There was a long counter along one wall, and countless drawers and cabinets. There were two chairs by the counter and a computer at the other end.

Finally, he could take it no longer. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Ahem."

They both looked up, noticing, for the first time, that Jamori was still in the room. Bulma pushed Vegeta away softly and reached out to shake Jamori's hand. "Hi, I'm Bulma."

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Her soft azure hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall, and her piercing sapphire eyes complimented her pale skin.

Jamori reached out to shake her hand, then, realizing Vegeta was watching him like a hawk, eyed him for a moment before reaching for her hand. "I'm Jamori, son of King Miraubi IV, sworn Prince of Emau-Omega." He said haughtily, kissing the back of her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she said politely, trying not to stare at his pale skin and eyes.

Jamori quickly released her and stepped away, feeling Vegeta's gaze piercing into his skin.

"Well…you're probably wondering why I'm here."

Bulma shrugged, "A bit curious, I must admit…"

Jamori smiled, "Of course. Well, the King's Council has a bit of a project for you."

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "Really?"

"Indeed," Jamori continued, "they wish to make some sort of…probe…that can be used to find a group of life forms on the planets in the outer rim—"

Immediately, the door slid open once more and no one but King Vegeta himself entered the room, followed by a whole host of advisors and other, unimportant people.

"Jamori!" His voice seemed to echo for eternity in the small room. "Your father has sent for you. He wishes for you to make your leave."

Jamori nodded and bowed. "Nice to meet you, Bulma. I hope I will have the pleasure again soon."

She nodded and he left the room. King Vegeta eyed the two then humphed and exited in a whirl after remarking, "I never did like that boy or his father."

* * *

A dark figure in a long, black cloak darted through the narrow streets of the town, passing like a shadow up and down the darkened streets. It moved swiftly so that it was hardly noticed by the few people still around. It stopped in front of a large building, glanced around, and shot inside. 

Once inside, it proceeded down a hidden staircase under a trap door in the floor. It descended lower and lower until it reached a dirt floor. It then maneuvered its way through a maze of tunnels that led to different places all over the city. Finally reaching its destination, it entered a large stone room with a single throne in the middle, lit only by a few scattered candles.

The figure bowed low, then rose, throwing the hood back.

Another large figure sitting on the throne beckoned it forward. The first figure approached, producing a small canvas bag from the folds of its cloak.

The second figure smiled and took the bag, peering inside before placing it securely in its own cloak.

"You have done well."

"I hope you are pleased, master."

"Indeed."

* * *

Bulma stretched her arms and yawned as she sat up in the gigantic canopy bed. She glanced around. The room was empty, but that was no surprise. Vegeta was almost always gone when she awoke. 

He had been upset with her when she had returned to his room at a fairly late hour. He had asked her where she was and she told him it was none of his business which resulted in a fiery argument. They had fought for about half an hour before he finally just told her to shut up and took her.

She rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed and put on a robe. She was startled by someone knocking—well…more like pounding on the door. She hurried to open it. It was Vegeta; bruised, bleeding, and struggling to stand.

She gasped. "Vegeta, what happened?" she demanded, helping him onto the bed.

"Kakkarot…"

That was all that needed to be said. Kakkarot had been Vegeta's rival and sparring partner since childhood. He was an elite soldier in the Army of the Republic, but had been assigned to the palace for the present. His mate, Chichi and Bulma were very good friends.

She rolled her eyes and retrieved a wet cloth from the bathroom, dabbing at his cuts.

"You need to stop this, Vegeta," she scolded.

"Well, when you present a better way to train, we'll stop." He replied. "Why don't you invent something since you're so smart."

She slapped him lightly, "I never said—"

"Whatever, woman." He sat up and climbed off the bed, bruised, bleeding, and struggling to stand.

"And where do you think you're going?"

He smirked over his shoulder, "Wherever I feel like going…mother."

"I am _not_ your mother."

"Sure you're not."

"You really should stop by the Med Bay…"

He smirked over his shoulder at her, "I don't needa med bay, woman. You forget, I'm a Saiya-jin."

"Oh I could never forget…you remind me far too often." She replied. And he was gone. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Lord knows what that man's going to do to himself."

Then she caught herself. Did she actually _care_ for him? No, of course not. She was under strict orders not to get emotionally involved.

"And I'm not," she reassured herself as she made her way to the shower. "I'm not emotionally involved. It's just business as usual. Can I help that I'm so convincing?"

She shook the feeling off, she was just being ridiculous. It was just a physical thing…a sexual thing.

* * *

Leena jumped on Bulma as soon as she saw her. 

"B, I just had the greatest idea about—"

Bulma put her hand up to stop her. "Actually, Leena, I have a job for you." Leena looked quizzical. "I need you to make a probe that we can use to scan a certain area for life forms. Can you do that?"

Leena nodded. "Sure. But...I thought they wanted you to do it."

"I have another project that I need to work on."

Leena shrugged, "Okay."

Bulma watched her disappear, then proceeded to her office as an idea gnawed at her brain. She put in the code to lock the door and hummed a soft tune as she began to sketch a blueprint.

Leena yawned and flicked out the light in her office. "It's way past my bedtime," she mumbled to herself as she punched in the code and watched the door slide shut.

She was just about to leave when she realized the light was still on in Bulma's office. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

"B?" She called as she tapped lightly on its hard surface.

"Yeah?"

"Uhh, B…everybody else has left…are you okay?"

The door opened and Bulma's head appeared. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just working on a project."

Leena didn't look very convinced. "Right…Is there someone in there?"

"NO! Leena…go home."

"Fine, but you'd better not be in there getting' freaky or anything…"

"I'm just working!"

"There better not be any babies when I come in tomorrow."

"Goodbye!" Bulma smiled and the door slid shut once more. She sighed and looked at the small dome shaped model on her desk. Yes, it would do perfectly.

She flicked off the light and opened the door and was startled to see Vegeta standing there.

Her hand flew to her breast, "Oh my Kami, Vegeta, you scared me to death!"

"You seem in good health to me."

She rolled her eyes, "Right…"

He folded his arms and leaned against the door, "The harpy sent me," he said darkly.

"Chichi?"

"No, the other one."

"Leena?"

He nodded. "She said you had company…" He glanced around the room quickly."

Bulma giggled, "Well she was wrong…I didn't have any company."

He didn't seem to hear her. He stood up straight and began to examine the room, sniffing the air for any foreign scent, but found nothing. He glanced at the model on the desk and looked at Bulma with a questioning expression.

"It's a miniature model of an anti gravitational training room I'm planning on building."

He studied it as he motioned for her to continue.

She sighed, "Well…here's the basics; this room can increase the gravitational pull on any object inside it, so, set at the right coordinates, standing in the gravity room would feel like standing on a planet that has…say…1,000 times the gravity of Vegeta-sei."

"Excellent."

She shrugged, "Well…I haven't even started building it yet…"

Vegeta picked up the model and teleported from the room. Bulma frowned, "I hate it when he does that…"

* * *

King Vegeta sat on his overly large throne looking bored as he played chess with his wife, Reona. She was winning, of course, but that didn't matter . 

Suddenly, Vegeta was beside him, holding something in his hand.

"Vegeta, how many times have I told you to come through the door!" His father boomed.

Vegeta wasn't fazed in the least. "Save your criticism for someone who gives a fuck, father. I have something to show you."

King Vegeta stood up, scattering the chess pieces to the floor. "How dare you speak to me like that!"

Reona stood, placing a hand on both of their arms, looking at each of them with her dark eyes. "Now now, let's not loose our heads. Why don't we all have a seat an discuss this in a civilized manner?"

Both men agreed with much grumbling.

"Proceed, Vegeta," Reona said quietly as he produced the small model.

"What is _that_?" His father asked in disgust.

A triumphant smirk spread across Vegeta's face. "This is what is going to make your army the strongest in the universe." King Vegeta's face lit up immediately and he almost smiled.

"Do tell."

* * *

Bulma was already very comfortable in Vegeta's bed when she heard him throw the door open. 

"Woman, what are you doing? You have work to do."

She sat up and squinted at him through tired eyes. "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"The Gravity Room."

She flopped back down onto the pillow. "I'm not working on it any more tonight," she groaned, already half asleep. "I'll start on it in the morning."

He stalked over to the bed and grasped her arm, jerking her out of the bed. He looked her straight in the eye. "No, you will do it _now_," he growled.

She was wide-awake, now. She jerked her arm away and spat back, "No I won't."

"Don't argue with me, woman."

"I won't do it. And don't call me woman!"

"I will call you whatever the hell I want!"

She rolled her eyes, "Stop being so childish, Vegeta," she snapped before climbing back into the bed. "I'm not moving from this spot until the morning."

Vegeta growled and mumbled something about 'stubborn women being a pain in the ass' and disappeared into the bathroom.

Bulma smiled, realizing, for once, she'd actually won…for the moment. When he came out of the bathroom he would probably 'punish' her for not respecting him.

"Feh. To hell with him," she snorted, and snuggled down further under the blanket.

* * *

End of chapter 2. So what did you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe so? Hell no? Review! Let me know what you thought. 

Hey, I actually got this chapter up on time! gasp The world is coming to an end!

So…what's going to happen in the next chapter? Let's see…I'm sensing…a party or get together of some kind…a visit to a friend…and a growing population of suitors after Bulma. But you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Blurp.


End file.
